The Flash of a Shooting Star
by lecabe
Summary: She interrupted him gently, giving a small shrug. “But it’s love.” After the deaths of Noah and Allie. Spoilers! T for serious topics/talk of death s . R&R, please! One-shot.


Hey! It's been awhile. Here's a new one...so far, I've only done Harry Potter one-shots, but here's a new one: The Notebook! Just watched the movie, this popped into my head, and now it is yours to peruse. :) Here you go.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the plot, really.**

This starts right where the movie ended.

* * *

"Nurse Esther?" The young doctor called.

Esther turned around. "Yes, can I help you, Doctor?"

"It's about Mr. and Mrs. Calhoun. I was told you were the one to find them this morning?"

Nurse Esther swallowed; yes, she had. The memory of that would probably never leave her. The sight of them, their hands intertwined, their eyes closed forever as they 'slept'. The icy coldness of their fingers as she reached out to feel their entwined hands. "Yes, I did."

The doctor shifted on his feet apprehensively. "And how did you find them?"

Esther had known that when she took this job, it would mean trying to stay unattached to any of the patients but she hadn't been able to help herself with Noah and Allie. The sight of the two of them every day, him reading to her, her listening with unfocused, blank eyes. The sight of him, crying silently as she flailed and struggled at sundown. The sight of her, dim recognition beginning to dawn in her eyes as she fought to remember. This had happened over and over and over.

But just like that, they were gone. That was the nature of it.

She cleared her throat. "Lying in bed together, fully clothed, holding each others' hands, sleeping. But when I touched their hands…no pulse. No warmth."

He shook his head. "Amazing," he murmured, his voice heavy with both awe and grief.

She didn't understand. "Yes, they must've both died last night, in each others' arms."

"Even more than that. Not only did they die on the same night, both in their sleep, from what I can tell, they must've died at approximately the same time. Possibly even at the exact time, if you really want to dream."

Her eyes widened and she tried to swallow away the lump in her throat. "Amazing," she repeated.

The young doctor bit his lip. "I don't…I can't explain it. There's no obvious scientific explanation for this. It was just simply…"

"A miracle," she finished.

He nodded. "I looked into their records. They've been married for over fifty years. Raised three children. And now, still, it was obvious…they were still completely in love with each other."

She made a small noise of agreement. "That kind of love…that kind of love creates miracles, Doctor. Miracles that aren't of the scientific nature. If you just saw them…"

He sighed. "I can only imagine. Unfortunately, I doubt Ms. Allie was able to recognize him that night."

She shook her head. "No, Doctor. I'm almost sure she did."

He shrugged ruefully. "She was so deep into the final stage of Alzheimer's that it was incredible she even still remembered sometimes. There was no way that that night, she could've…it would just been too impossible."

She closed her eyes briefly, before she looked over at him. "Impossible? Doctor, they were in love. So in love, it was just absolutely remarkable."

He nodded, slightly patronizingly. "Yes, but you have to understand the odds of a simultaneous death between two people at the same time, both of different causes, never mind the improbability of…"

She interrupted him gently, giving a small shrug. "But it's love."

He smiled softly, finally understanding. "Yes. I suppose it is."

And later that warm, summer night, as the final iridescent glow of the sun faded and the dark blanket of night settled in, the flash of a shooting star graced the night sky. But no one saw it, save for one small, unassuming notebook sitting on a windowsill, the only thing left to testify of the impossible, immortal, glorious love of Noah Calhoun and Allie Hamilton.

~THE END~

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!

Remember...it's a FanFiction sin to read and not review! :)

But no, really...PLEASE review! PLEASE!


End file.
